The Bionic Dog
| Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = James D. Parriott | Writer = | Teleplay = James D. Parriott | Story = Harve Bennett & James D. Parriott | Director = Barry Crane | Production = 47418 | Original = 10 September 1977 | Prev = Once a Thief | Next = The Bionic Dog (Part II) | Related = The Bionic Dog (Part II) }} Jaime discovers the secret existence of the world's first bionic canine, and has just five days to save him from certain death. Summary Quotes (Jaime is doing arm curls with a barbell) Jaime: Had enough? Rudy: Enough? You just started. Jaime: How much longer? Rudy: Forty seconds. I need at least a minute to run a cardiovascular check. Jaime: In a minute, I could be dead, Rudy. Why don't I do it with my bionic arm? Or I could jog in place for you. Rudy: Jog in place. Jaime: Yeah. Rudy: Sure. Your atomic-powered bionics don't exactly strain your heart. Now just keep going. (watches stopwatch) Okay, that's it. Jaime: (drops the barbell wearily) Hallelujah. ---- Rudy: Lab animals are a fact of life in research science, Jaime. It's thankless; it's sometimes inhumane, but necessary. Oscar: Max was critically injured in a chemical lab fire six years ago. A tragic story, but a happy ending. Rudy was testing his bionic prototype, and Max was just the strong-willed animal we were looking for. Jaime: (after watching film of Max jumping) Oh, boy... Rudy: It's a simple case of being in the right place at the right time. Jaime: Just like me. Oscar: Not quite, Babe. Max only cost a million. Jaime: Yes, I know. Max-a-millian? (rolls her eyes) Oscar: Was I that obvious? I really thought it was a good idea. ---- Jaime: What's he doing? Oscar: Watch. (Max tears out a piece of a tire with his jaw) Jaime: Oh, my... a bionic jaw? Rudy: Well, we figured that was one piece of equipment you'd never need. Jaime: Hey! Dr. Wells... Rudy: But every other bionic part, except Steve's eye and your ear, was tested on Max first. In a way, you owe him your life. ---- Rudy: What gives you the right, the unmitigated gall to jeopardize a top secret project like that? Do you know what could have happened? Jaime: He's alright, I can prove it. Rudy: How? Look at him: he can't even raise his head, let alone run bionically. ---- Rudy: Are you questioning my judgement? Oscar: I'm giving you a chance to modify your position, Rudy. To play the grey zone. If there's the slightest doubt... ---- Oscar: Jaime, I should have your head for this. If Rudy didn't think that this dog had a chance, I'd have the state police after you. ---- Jaime: Dear Oscar, I know that what I'm doing may seem foolish to you. I'm sorry, and I hope that someday, you'll understand. Max and I are going someplace safe, away from you and away from people. If Rudy is right and Max is rejecting his bionics, then it's only right that he has me to help him through it. He deserves a chance, Oscar. I hope someone's there to do the same thing for me when it's my turn. Give Jim and Helen my love and tell them I'll call soon. I'll be okay. We'll both be okay. I know it. Love, Jaime. Trivia * This was the first episode of The Bionic Woman to air on its new home network, NBC. As such, with this episode Richard Anderson and Martin E. Brooks made TV history by becoming the first actors to play the same ongoing roles on two different series airing simultaneously on two different networks. Unfortunately, no crossover appearances by Lee Majors would be allowed during Bionic Woman's final season. However, that does not stop the script for this episode making a direct reference to Steve Austin anyway. * The tank top that Jaime Sommers is wearing at the beginning of the episode says, "I'll try anything once". * This episode marks the final appearance of Ford Rainey in the Bionic Woman. * This episode features recap scenes from the original The Bionic Woman (episode) that were edited out in syndication. * Max is mentioned by Rudy in Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman. * This is one of the few episodes of either show to feature a song with lyrics, in this case "Friends," used for Max and Jaime's run together after she breaks him out of Rudy's lab. Nitpicks * During the scene in which Jaime is lifting the barbell and Rudy is writing notes, a section is shown in reverse image. Jaime and the weights are on the opposite side of the room, and the part in Rudy's hair is on the opposite side of his head. Video Links * Jaime attempts to train Max. * Jaime and Max go for a run. Gallery Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000309280.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000325680.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000382240.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000437960.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000466880.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000606200.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000641000.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000939400.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001165240.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001295120.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001339600.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001556080.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001557480.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001574200.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001716840.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002092480.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002216640.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002229360.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002393640.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002404120.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002410960.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002431920.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002470440.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002517240.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002565520.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002586440.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002595920.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E01.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002732040.jpg 301